Michel The Magnificent
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: I've added a cat fight between Nicole and Lorelai to make things interesting! L/L Please R/R Chapter 4 uploaded!
1. Giggle Worthy

Michelle The Magnificent  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls. (Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!) I own nothing pertaining to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Giggle Worthy.  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight, were not going to have dinner with them this Friday were going to the local ballet?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai confirmed.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't have a clue." Lorelai said her forehead wrinkling a little.  
  
They were talking about their usual Friday night dinner with Lorelai's parents.  
  
They were sitting on the couch watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and waiting on the Chinese they had ordered.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Lorelai stood up to answer it but couldn't find it.  
  
After a few rings Rory asked, "Mom, are you going to get that?"  
  
Lorelai looked over at Rory, her eyes were fixed on the screen.  
  
It was the part where Violet blue up like a blueberry.  
  
"Violet, your turning Violet, Violet." Rory said at the same time as the actor on the screen.  
  
They knew it word for word by now.  
  
"I can't find it!" Lorelai said.  
  
"We really need to stop misplacing that thing." Rory said grinning.  
  
The ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Um. Miss Gilmore, your Chinese might be a little late cause one of our customers got food poisoning and Jimmy had to use the delivery truck to take them to the hospital." The guy on the answering machine said.  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai, "Pizza?"  
  
"Pizza." Lorelai agreed.  
  
  
  
Friday night.  
  
"We've found this quaint little ballet right in the center of town. And they have this very talented French ballet dancer. Once I even through a rose for him!" Emily Gilmore said giggling with delight.  
  
"That's great mom." Lorelai said trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
She had never found ballet a giggle worthy subject.  
  
"Well, if you girls are ready we should get going." Richard Gilmore said.  
  
Soon they were at the ballet and in the best seats possible.  
  
They could see the entire stage from where they were seated.  
  
The lights dimmed and the dancers leapt out onto the stage.  
  
"There he is!" Emily said pointing at the French dancer.  
  
Lorelai blinked a couple of times her eyes widening.  
  
"Michelle?" she said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
AN/ Please push the purple button. I love feedback. 


	2. Keep On Your Toes Michel!

Michel the Magnificent.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls.

(Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!)

Lorelai sat through the rest of the ballet trying not to laugh.

When it was over she was the first one to get up.

Since they were so near the front she grabbed a rose by her feet that had fallen off the stage.

Then she rushed backstage to give the rose to Michel so she would have an excuse to tease him.

She found him bending down unlacing his shoes.

He didn't look up when she walked in.

She put the rose under his nose and said, "Oh, I just loved you in the ballet! Can I have your autograph?"

Michel froze staring down the bridge of his nose at the white rose.

"Well, aren't you even going to look at me? I'm your biggest fan!" she said.

"No. Then you will materialize and my dream of becoming a professional dancer will become a nightmare!" he said.

Lorelai laughed.

Michel cringed.

"So, how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"It is just a hobby! Now will you please go away and leave me alone?" he said.

Wait a minute. Rewind! You just said that you had a dream of becoming a professional dancer!" she scoffed. 

"Do have it in writing?" he asked.

"Well, No." she admitted.

"Then you have nothing!" he said.

He snatched the rose from her hand.

"Lorelai don't you ever tell anyone about this!" and with that he turned around and walked off but, he knew it wasn't the last he would hear of this.

The next day proved him right.

Lorelai had to work that day and Michel always worked on Saturday.

She smiled when she walked in the door and saw Michel glaring at the phone as it rang over and over again.

"Stay on your toes Michel!" she winked, "You know if you picked it up it would stop ringing!" she said in a sing, song voice.

He looked up to see her spinning on her tiptoes with her hands clasped above her head in ballet fashion.

He glared even more.

She laughed and spun into the kitchen where Sookie was making her special Risotto.

"How could you?" Sookie screamed swatting at one of her helpers with an actual fly swatter!

"I'm sorry Sookie!" the helper said darting into a utility closet.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"He added salt to MY Risotto!" she said glaring in the general direction of the closet.

"Oh. Well, I've got something to tell you that will brighten up your day!" she said.

"What is it? I could use a laugh." Sookie said.

Lorelai went into great detail about what she had seen the night before.

When she was finished Sookie was howling with laughter.

Michel walked in.

Sookie and Lorelai looked at each other then they both jumped up and started spinning around a very embarrassed Michel.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know! If you do please keep it G rated! Thanks! =)


	3. Lots Of Teasing

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do own a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Hehehe!)

Lorelai spent the rest of the day teasing Michel.

Finally, his patience wore thin, and he had to take the rest of the day off.

Lorelai went to the Diner that day very pleased with herself.

"Hey Rory!" Lorelai greeted acting a little to perky as she walked into the Diner after work that day.

"What did you do?" Rory asked.

"I'm not allowed to just be perky?" Lorelai asked.

"No! What did you do to Michel."? Rory asked.

"I just teased him!" Lorelai replied.

"How much?" Rory asked.

"Until he went home early!" Lorelai said gleefully.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

Sookie walked in and sat down.

Lorelai pointed a finger at Sookie. "She did it to!"

"Did what? I at least want to know what I'm being accused of before I deny it." Sookie said.

"Teasing Michel." Rory said.

"Oh. I did do that." Sookie nodded.

"Sookie!" Rory said.

"Well, I had to! He's so mean sometimes that if you actually find out something bad about him then you have to tease him!" Sookie responded.

"Yeah. What she said!" Lorelai agreed.

"That is the silliest reasoning I have ever heard!" Rory said shaking her head.

Luke walked over and poured their coffee.

"Thank you!" Lorelai cried.

"Your welcome." Luke replied.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Rory and Sookie echoed.

Luke walked away and they started talking again.

"Lorelai, do think we can get more teasing in on Monday? Or do think we've teased him enough?" Sookie asked. 

"No. We can definitely tease some him some more." Lorelai nodded.

"Listen to you two! You're plotting Michel's humiliation!" Rory chimed in.

"I know! Want to help?" Lorelai grinned.

"I will have no part in this! Besides I've got to go meet Dean." Rory replied.

"What do you have planned?" Sookie asked.

"We're going to go have lunch, and go to the bookstore." Rory said.

"Dean wants to go to the bookstore?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory said.

When she left the Diner Sookie and Lorelai went on with their plan.

AN/ I know it's a little bit short but I'm working on a lot of different stories right now.

Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue, or if you like it.

I am open to constructive criticism, but not jus rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	4. Cat Fight!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(Jess is really cute though, and that means that I do own a major crush on him!)

I own nothing pertaining to the Hello Kitty brand.

AN/ I hope you like this next chapter! =D

"So, how was your date with Dean?" Lorelai asked walking into the living room, where Rory was sitting on the couch reading a book that she had gotten at the bookstore earlier that evening.

"Okay. I mean he doesn't really like the bookstore, so we didn't stay there long. We went to the gazebo, and he read me poems from my new book." Rory held up her book.

"Oh. Well, that's sounds nice." Lorelai responded.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"So, you wanna order a pizza?" 

"That'd be good." Rory replied.

"There's a ballet program on television tonight. Maybe, we'll see Michel!" Lorelai teased.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll go get the coffee and a video." Lorelai laughed.

She grabbed her pink Hello Kitty windbreaker, and headed out the door.

"Hello, Lucas!" Lorelai bellowed swinging open the diner door.

Luke, who had been kissing Nicole, jerked away from her at the sound of Lorelai's voice.

Lorelai quickly regained her composure from the sight, but Luke couldn't help, but notice the shocked and hurt look that had flashed on her face moments earlier.

"Umm, can I have two coffees to go, please?" she asked embarrassed, by the whole situation.

Nicole just stood there, slightly smirking at Lorelai.

"The pot's empty. I'll go make some more." Luke said waving the empty pot, and disappearing into the stock room to get a fresh can of coffee, leaving Lorelai and Nicole alone in the deserted Diner.

Nicole glanced at the kitchen door and then lowered her voice, "Listen up, I can tell you like Luke but I love him! And you're not going to take him away from me! Stay away from Luke!" she spat.

Lorelai cocked an eyebrow; she could feel anger building up inside her. 

She had known Luke for years, Nicole was only Taylor's lawyer, and hadn't known Luke for very long.

Yet she was already trying to claim him!

This fact alone made Lorelai angry, so she retorted, "What make's you think he belongs to you?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because, I'm dating and you're not!" Nicole said.

Lorelai recoiled. She felt like someone had slapped her in the face, she returned with a biting remark, "You may be dating him now, but you won't be for long."

"Yeah, right! He doesn't love you! He'll never love you! He loves me!" Nicole exclaimed.

Nicole didn't feel that she was annoying Lorelai enough, so she tried another tactic, "And that daughter of yours…"

Lorelai didn't let her get any further she glared at Nicole and then advanced.

She took a determined step behind the counter, and punched Nicole right in the eye!

"Oh!" Nicole squealed.

She grabbed Lorelai's hair and pulled.

Lorelai grabbed Nicole's hair and pulled.

Luke walked out to see what the squeal was.

"Lorelai, Nicole!" he shouted.

They both released their grip on each other.

And Nicole ran into Luke's waiting arms and cried, "My eye! Luke, this insane woman punched me, and pulled my beautiful hair!" she wined.

"You what?" he demanded looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai decided to say what was on her mind, "Yeah, I did! She's not right for you!"

"How do you know?" he asked, patting Nicole's shaking back.

"Because, she insulted me and _Rory_! That is why I punched her!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You what?" Luke pushed Nicole away from him.

"Luke, I mean, I…wait! Why do you care?" she demanded.

"Because, Lorelai is my…friend, and Rory is like my a daughter!" 

Nicole lifted her chin, to reveal her red swollen eye, "It's either me, or her and her horrible daughter!"

"Her, and I'll take her _wonderful_ daughter too!" he shouted.

Lorelai smiled.

"Fine!" Nicole huffed, walking out of the Diner.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Lorelai grinned.

He walked over and examined her face, "She didn't hit you, did she?"

Lorelai grabbed his hands and shook her head 'No'.

They stared into each other's eyes in silence.

They both leaned in, and their lips met.

Lorelai pulled back, and shifted from foot to foot.

"So, what does this mean?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged and pulled him into another kiss.

AN/ I hope you liked it! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
